


Think of Me Fondly

by AyraBelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyraBelle/pseuds/AyraBelle
Summary: This is my Voltron Secret Santa story forKai. They wanted a Coffee Shop AU with lots of Lance, and this is what I came up with.Happy holidays, Kai!





	Think of Me Fondly

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Voltron Secret Santa story for [Kai](http://lavlatte.tumblr.com/). They wanted a Coffee Shop AU with lots of Lance, and this is what I came up with. 
> 
> Happy holidays, Kai!

Lance is cursing the fact that his boss loves to come up with ridiculously complicated seasonal specials when the thought intrudes his mind.

_‘Man, I forget how expensive Starbucks is until I come back in here.’_

He is good at tuning out the thoughts. Hearing the thoughts of everyone around him gets overwhelming – and it can also get very embarrassing very quickly.

But there are times when someone’s thoughts are just too compelling and he can’t simply tune them out. The last time it happened to him was when he met Hunk – and they are best friends now. Given this fact, Lance can’t help but be intrigued as to who this new voice belongs to.

And it seems Fate is on his side – the person in front of Lance’s mystery voice (who was debating whether he wanted to get a muffin alongside his coffee) orders a drink that Lance can’t make so his coworker and he switch. Lance is ready at the cash register as he hears the voice make a decision.

Lance looks at the man that steps forward – he has shaggy black hair and is close to Lance’s age. He has decided on which muffin he wants (pumpkin) but when he looks at Lance there is a surprising lack of thoughts. Instead there is a sudden flash of intense heat, and then a lot of swears in quick succession. Lance doesn’t know what to make of that, but he does his best to smile.

“Welcome to Altea Coffee – what can I get for you?” He actively reminds himself to wait for the man’s response, rather than input the black coffee that he wants.

The thoughts are focusing on remaining calm, but the man does manage to speak. “Large black coffee. Please.”

“Anything else?” Lance asks, punching in the coffee order and waiting for him to ask for his muffin. The man glances at the price of the coffee and Lance hears his mental math. It seems he didn’t bring enough cash with him to get the muffin as well.

“Nope, that’s it.”

“Then that’ll be $3.48,” Lance informs him, accepting his money and getting the change. “For here or to go?”

“For here, please.”

Lance nods. “Alright, here’s your number – someone will bring your mug out to you in a few.”

The man nods his thanks back before taking the number and moving to claim a table. There aren’t any others in line, so Lance is able to grab a pumpkin muffin and stop his coworker before he delivers the black coffee.

“Hey, Matt, can you give this to him as well?” Lance asks, holding out the muffin on a plate.

Matt and Lance have been working together for a few years now, and despite all of Lance’s flirting and talk he has never done something like this before. Matt gives him a Look, but takes the muffin all the same and walks into the main area of the café to deliver the drink and snack.

Lance stands at the cash register so that he can pretend to be working on it while he is really watching Matt. When he approaches the table, Lance feels confusion from the man, then recognition. More confusion as Matt sets down the drink and muffin, followed by… embarrassment? Lance really wishes that he could hear the conversation, and as the man’s eyes start scanning the café he quickly ducks his head and focuses on his pretend work on the register.

Matt returns before too long, relieving Lance from cash register duty.

“His name’s Keith, by the way.”

* * *

Powers aren’t rare, per se, but they aren’t overly common either. Lance is the only person he knows that has a Power. Matt’s sister apparently has one, and Allura (Lance’s boss) said that her boyfriend’s younger brother has one as well. But that is still only three.

Lance has always known about his Power. It is hard not to, when he was able to answer questions before they were asked and respond to people’s thoughts rather than their words. He learned to discern between what people think and what they say so that he won’t make them uncomfortable, and later on he learned to tune out the constant chatter of thoughts unless he really wants to hear it. For the most part, when he is at work he keeps his filter up. There are the annoying customers, though, who can’t seem to decide what they want and for them Lance often lowers his barrier to see if they are really that indecisive or just annoying him.

Lance and Hunk met in high school. One day, Lance realized that he was hearing thoughts getting past his barrier. It wasn’t the first time this had happened, so he ignored them until he realized that the person was lost and close to panicking. This spurred Lance into motion – he quickly found the source of the thoughts standing by himself in the main hallway of the school and Lance walked up with a smile.

“Hi, I’m Lance! Are you new here?”

Confusion radiated from the boy, but there was a hint of relief as well. “I am. I’m Hunk.”

Lance grabbed Hunk’s hand and pulled him into the school. “Come on Hunk, I’ll help you find your first class.”

It was the start of the best friendship Lance had ever had.

Hunk had known someone with a Power at his previous school, thankfully, so Lance’s revelation that he could hear what Hunk was thinking wasn’t a complete shock. Lance hastened to assure his friend that he didn’t listen in all the time, and that no matter how tempted he was he didn’t use it to cheat on the Physics test last week. Hunk had taken the new development in stride, and they were even able to use it to their advantage when they were in a boring class and needed to plan out what they were going to do for the weekend. Lance learned Morse Code in order to be able to communicate back to his friend – Hunk thought up something, then Lance tapped out a response on his desk.

The Morse Code also comes in handy during boring shifts when he can blink out SOS to Hunk whenever his friend visits the café, even if Hunk only laughs at him and doesn’t help. But they are in college now, and Hunk has schoolwork of his own to worry about so Lance supposes he can’t be too offended at his friend’s lack of sympathy.

Even if there is no sympathy, Lance would not mind Hunk’s company during this shift. He is bored out of his mind and close to letting down his barriers to see if anyone inside the café has anything good to offer him.

He doesn’t need to – while he is still slumped on the counter a voice slides into his mind.

_‘I wonder if he’s there again.’_

Lance stands up quickly – he hasn’t heard that mind in a few days and is excited to see Keith again. He isn’t sure why Keith’s mind slips past Lance’s defenses, and he wants to see more of Keith because if it.

When Keith opens the door, Lance meets his eyes briefly before Keith looks down again. Lance feels that strange heat coming from Keith again, but he walks quickly up to the counter and is giving himself a pep talk so Lance smiles as invitingly as he can.

“Hey, welcome back. Want another coffee?”

Keith nods. “Yes, please. And, um,” he continues, not quite able to look Lance in the eyes. Lance can feel the nerves rolling off him even without his Power. “Thanks for the muffin, last time.”

Lance smiles. “No problem! I saw you looking at it in the case. How did you know it was from me?”

Once again, that heat permeates Lance’s mind. Keith had looked up when Lance spoke, so Lance is able to see the wry grin that grows even as Keith’s face turns red. “I’m friends with Matt’s little sister, so she found out and then told me. I’m Keith, by the way.”

For a moment Lance is about to respond “I know”, but then he remembers that Keith hadn’t been the one to tell Lance his name last time and snaps his mouth shut again before he can embarrass himself. “Nice to meet you, I’m Lance!”

Keith grins and pulls out his money to pay for his coffee, reminding Lance that he does in fact have a job to do. They exchange cash and Keith drops the change into the tip jar, eliciting a smile and “Thanks!” from Lance.

Black coffee isn’t exactly difficult, so Lance has Keith’s mug ready quickly and walks it over. Keith already has his laptop open to something, headphones in, so he just nods his thanks when Lance carefully sets down the mug so that it won’t get hit and spill.

Unfortunately, this means that Lance is back to his boring shift. He has already cleaned the coffee machines, wiped the pastry case, and sanitized the counters. He is about to resort to his phone, a move that he knows Allura would disapprove of, when he has another idea. He is actively ignoring Keith’s thoughts like he does with Hunk, but a sudden change in song makes him change his mind about that. Lance carefully positions himself so that it looks like he is doing something and shifts his attention to Keith.

Keith is listening to music, and that is a nice undercurrent to his thoughts. As Lance listens, Keith is thinking his way through a story and Lance is hooked. It is like watching a movie with the way Keith spins together sentences from the visuals that he has in his mind.

It is a good thing that it is a slow day – Lance doesn’t pay attention to anything but Keith’s thoughts for a long time. And the only reason he stops is because Keith writes down a funny line and Lance laughs.

Loudly.

It draws the attention of everyone in the café – and while there aren’t many people there Lance still pulls out his phone quickly to pretend like he is laughing at something on it instead. And while he is holding his phone, a text from Hunk comes through. Lance looks around quickly to make sure Allura isn’t there to yell at him before opening his messages.

 **Hunk**  
>Hey buddy, I can’t do dinner tonight  
>I have a lab to do and I’ll probably be here late.

 **Lance**  
>I’ll keep you company instead!  
>Where’s your lab?

With that to look forward to, Lance’s shift isn’t as bad as it could have been once Keith leaves. Even so, by the time Matt arrives to take over Lance is ready to go. He finds the building easily enough, but Hunk hadn’t told him where exactly the lab is. He decides to wander around, sure that it won’t be too hard to find.

Four circles later and not hearing anything of help in the thoughts of those he passes, Lance is about to try calling Hunk when he hears a familiar name.

“Keith, I need some heat now.”

Lance walks closer and recognizes Keith’s mind. That same heat is radiating, but it feels much more controlled this time than when he had noticed it previously. Lance walks over to the room and knocks briefly before entering.

Keith is sitting and reading, holding one hand in the air. Another person is bent over a circuit board while holding something that is smoking slightly. And while Lance knows that person isn’t Matt since Matt had just taken over at the café, he can’t help his first reaction.

“Matt?”

Amusement is coming from Keith now, and the other person smiles along. “Nope, that’s my brother.”

Lance scratches the back of his neck. “Yeah, I knew that you weren’t him – you just look a lot alike.”

“We get that a lot. I’m Pidge,” she introduces herself.

“Lance,” he replies, waving. “Hey Keith.”

Keith (feeling relieved?) sets down his book to wave back with that hand, not moving the one in the air. Lance isn’t sure why, but he has more important things to worry about.

“So do either of you know where Lab 213 is? I have a friend there and his directions were terrible.”

“Downstairs, turn left and it’s on the right,” Pidge directs him.

Lance waves his thanks and exits quickly. He has been ignoring Keith’s thoughts, but then he hears his name.

_‘I don’t think Lance knows.’_

Know what? Lance almost turns around to walk back into the room and ask, but the thoughts continue.

_‘Good. He’s cute. Oh shit, Pidge is talking to me.’_

Lance allows himself a grin. Cute, huh? He can work with that.

* * *

 

Lance makes sure to smile his best smiles at Keith every time he comes into the café after that, and while he never feels the heat as intensely as he had come to expect he enjoys seeing Keith’s tentative smiles in return. Keith quickly becomes a regular, and Lance is not-so-quickly working up the courage to talk to him more.

He never gets the chance to build up that courage on his own. On a particularly cold day, Lance is closing up the café and mentally preparing himself to face the chilly evening when he notices that Keith and Pidge haven't yet gotten up from their table. Keith has music going again, but unfortunately this time he isn't writing so Lance can't follow along with more of the story. He does, however, find himself humming along to the song Keith is listening to as he walks over to them.

"Hey, guys," he greets as he approaches their table. "I hate to kick you out, but we close up early on Sundays."

Pidge just nods back at him. "Yup, that's why we're here. I'm working on a project and need a large space, so I asked Allura if I could use the café after hours. She said yes."

Lance narrows his eyes, but shrugs. "Alright, I trust you. But if I come in tomorrow and the building is destroyed and Allura blames me, I'll shift the blame right to you both."

Keith gives a snort of laughter, and Lance doesn't have the time to listen to his mind for why he would be laughing before Pidge dumps her bag and electronics stream out onto the floor. She pokes one large machine and it starts whirring to life. Lance feels his jaw drop. "You're a technopath!"

Pidge looks up and seems surprised to see him still there. "Oh, yeah, I am."

"That's awesome!" Lance gushes as he steps out of the way of the pieces. "Can I watch you?"

Pidge shrugs. "Uh, I guess? I'm not used to doing this in front of people without Powers."

Lance looks at Keith, who is putting his laptop away. He shows no surprise at Pidge's comment, so Lance's curiosity is piqued. Does that mean Keith has a Power? Lance focuses back on Pidge before he can get caught staring. "Oh, I have a Power – I'm a telepath."

At that, both Keith and Pidge look at Lance. Pidge looks curious, and Keith's thoughts grow warm. "Really?"

Lance nods. "Yup. I'm pretty good at filtering out thoughts, though, so I don't know what you're thinking right now," he promises Pidge. "You, on the other hand," he continues, turning to Keith. "Your thoughts are loud. Like my best friend Hunk."

Keith continues to look at him with a straight face, but his thoughts start scrambling.

_'Does that mean he can hear me now? Hell, I better not think about – no, stop!'_

Lance can't help but smile. "Better not think about what?"

Keith's mind bursts into heat and goes blank. "Nothing."

Lance, slightly reeling from the most intense heat he's yet felt from Keith, shrugs. "Whatever you say. Let me know if you need any help out here."

Pidge nods and starts piecing things together. Keith seems to be there for manual labor – he helps Pidge hold things in place and grabs other pieces when they are too far out of her reach. Meanwhile Lance gives the café the deepest cleaning he has in a very long time. He is stalling, that is true, but he doesn't know how much longer the project will take and Keith remains so focused that Lance can't get a hint from his mind at all.

Finally, Pidge sits back at the table with a proud gleam in her eyes. It seems as though they built a robot of some sort, though Lance has no idea what it might be for. It is about the size of a dishwasher, though, so he can understand why they needed the larger space.

"Need any help carrying that?" he offers, seeing them packing up to leave.

Keith shakes his head, but before he can speak Pidge interjects. "That'd be great! Thanks."

Outwardly, Keith just shrugs and looks the picture of uncaring calm. Lance, however, hears his mind grumbling. _'Why am I friends with her again?'_ Lance decides not to comment on that thought, instead bending down to lift the machine with Keith. They pause outside the front door so that Lance can lock it, and when he looks back he realizes that Keith doesn’t have a jacket.

"Keith! Why don't you have a jacket, it's freezing out here!"

Keith only shrugs. "I'm fine, Lance. Let's go, I'm tired."

Lance shakes his head, turning back to the door and pulling the key back out. "No, man, you’re going to die. I think there might be something in the lost and found..."

Before Lance can unlock the door, however, Keith grabs his arm. Keith's hand is warm – exceedingly warm. "I promise I'll be fine – we aren't walking that far."

Lance hears Keith's thoughts begging him to just walk, so he obliges. But he keeps talking as they follow Pidge to her dorm.

"Why didn't you bring a jacket? I mean, it was warmer earlier but not so warm that I would just walk around in a long sleeved shirt."

Keith's thoughts groan. "Lance, I don't own a jacket. Please just let it go?"

Rather than let the subject go, Lance almost drops the robot. "You _what_? Oh my god, how do you even live here without a jacket?"

"If I show you once we get to Pidge's dorm, will you stop bugging me about this?" Keith asks, obviously exasperated.

Lance nods, entirely unsure what Keith could show him that would convince Lance to drop the subject. Maybe Keith is actually from Antarctica? That would make this chill seem like a balmy day. But Lance doesn't think that Antarctica actually gets all that cold – so maybe Keith is an alien from Hoth or something.

After they drop the robot off in Pidge’s room, Keith steps outside and almost starts walking away. Lance hears him thinking, hoping that Lance has forgotten.

"I sure didn't!" Lance replies, thoroughly erasing any doubts that Keith might still have about Lance being able to hear his thoughts. Keith gives a long suffering sigh and steps back to where Lance is standing with his hands on his hips. "Now, I don't know what you think that you'll be able to show me that will convince me that you don't need a jacket, but I'm ready to see you try."

Keith shakes his head and simply holds up his hands. Lance is looking at his face, unimpressed and yet heart speeding up, when Keith holds his hands higher and they enter Lance’s line of sight. And he can see the heat radiating off of them.

"What?" he asks eloquently.

"I can control heat, fire, things like that," Keith explains, now radiating heat from his entire body and his mind. "I don't get cold."

Lance has no idea how to respond to that, but he is cold so he grabs both of Keith's hands and holds them up to his face. "Oh my god, this is amazing!" he says, immediately warm again. Keith snorts, but doesn't retract his hands. Lance closes his eyes and leans into the heat for a moment longer before he realizes that he is holding Keith’s hands to his face and standing remarkably close. "Oh, uh..."

He opens his eyes to see Keith already looking back at him. They just stand there a moment, and Lance isn't sure which of them moves first but then they are leaning into a brief kiss. Lance leans back to make sure that Keith is alright with this, and when he gets a smile in return Lance leans back in for another.

They are broken apart by Keith’s phone buzzing, and through Keith's mind Lance hears the text from Pidge.

_'Get a room.'_

Lance laughs and Keith turns around to face Pidge looking out her window and give her the bird. She just waves back before closing the curtain.

When Keith looks back to Lance, he is still grinning. "Uh, it's late and you're going to get cold on your walk back..."

Lance nods. "Yeah, we should probably go."

They walk together to the intersection where they split up, and Keith turns left. He gives a small wave. "I'll see you around."

Lance waves back with a smile. "See you, Keith." As he walks straight, he hears Keith thinking about him before changing subjects wondering what the range of Lance’s Power is. He smiles to himself. It has been an excellent day.

* * *

The next time Keith comes in for coffee, it is a packed house. Lance wants to talk with him, but Allura is there and he doesn't dare slack off while she is around. They don't have time to exchange more than a "Hey" and a smile before Lance has to move on in the line. Thankfully, Keith orders for drinking in the café so that implies that he is going to be there for a little while yet.

By the time Lance is able to take a breath for himself, he hears Keith taking a break in his writing and thinking about getting a muffin. Grinning to himself at the opportunity, Lance quickly grabs a pumpkin muffin and scribbles his phone number on the napkin before walking it over to Keith’s table. Before he gets there, however, Shiro appears and sits across from Keith. Lance pauses in his walk, close enough to listen in with his ears rather than needing Keith's thoughts.

"Hey, Shiro. What's up?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to say hi before I head off to class. How's the story coming along?"

Lance doesn't listen to Keith's response, instead fighting down a feeling that he refuses to admit is jealousy. How do Shiro and Keith know each other? And why do they seem so familiar with each other?

He can’t make his escape before Shiro looks up and sees him, though. "Hey, Lance!"

Lance forces a grin and walks over to the table. "Hey Shiro. Here's your muffin, Keith," he says, putting the muffin on the table so that Shiro can't see the sharpie numbers.

Keith is looking up at him in confusion, but decides to go along with it. "Thanks, Lance."

Lance is back behind the counter when he feels Keith's mind heating up.

_'Oh my god, I can't believe you gave me your number right in front of my brother.'_

Brother? Lance looks over at Keith's table to see Keith's red neck and Shiro snorting into his own coffee. Oh yeah, Shiro said that his younger brother has a Power. Lance feels his face growing warm as well at the thought of his earlier jealousy. He needs to calm down.

Keith glances back at Lance, who gives him a wink. He would have also given finger guns, but there is a customer waiting and Lance doesn't want Allura to fire him. Keith and Shiro are packing up, but before they leave Keith glances back once more.

_'You're ridiculous.'_

Despite the words, Keith has a soft smile on his face. Lance smiles back and tries to remember just how many shots of flavor the customer has asked for.

* * *

"I think we should have a small party," Allura announces one day while Lance and Matt are closing up the café. "We can invite some friends and just hang out here. It's been a while since I've seen some of them."

"That sounds great," Matt agrees. "I know Pidge would enjoy getting to meet Hunk."

"And I know that Lance would enjoy time here while he's not working," Allura continues with a smile. Lance can tell that she is scheming, and apparently his deductions show on his face. "And don't you dare read my mind, Lance," Allura says, pointing a finger at him.

He raises his hands in surrender. "I'm not!"

And so the following Sunday finds Lance walking with Hunk back to the café for Allura's small party. Sure, he hopes that Keith is there. But what will Lance do if he is? Lance gave Keith his number but Keith hasn't yet texted about a date or anything – just small talk.

When Lance and Hunk enter, they are the last of the group to arrive. Shiro and Allura are sitting at a table by themselves and Keith is perched on a table watching Pidge and Matt fiddle with an old computer. Hunk joins them on the ground, so Lance pokes Keith to move over so that Lance can join him on the table.

"Hey," Keith greets him.

"Hello!" Lance replies, making himself comfortable. "What are we watching?"

Keith shrugs. "I have no idea what they're trying to do with that, but it was either this or go over there and sit with Shiro and Allura."

Lance glances over and saw that the couple has moved even closer together than what they had been when Lance and Hunk entered. Lance concedes the point and settles in to watch the tech masters at work.

He quickly grows bored, and so pulls out a deck of cards for him and Keith to pass their time. He throws out a bunch of games as options, but when he says poker he is interrupted.

"Oh, you don't want to play poker against Keith," Pidge cuts in. "You'll lose."

Lance gives her a look. "Pidge, have you already forgotten how well I can cheat?"

Pidge just gives him a look right back. "I stand by my point. But if you want to chance it then by all means – I can win something by betting against you."

Lance looks back at Keith, whose mind is carefully blank, and smirks. "You're on."

Hunk is deemed the best impartial one, so he deals. Pidge and Matt, neither of whom are willing to bet against Keith, pull up chairs to watch. Lance gives Keith the benefit of the doubt and doesn't take a peek for the initial deal, instead choosing to chat idly with him. And Lance has to admit that Keith is good – he gives nothing away in that first deal. When Hunk takes cards and gives them new ones, Lance lets himself listen and hears a note of cautious victory – Keith has a pair of tens.

Lance smiles widely. "That pair won't help you when I have three of a kind," he boasts, laying down his hand and grinning smugly.

Keith, rather than looking defeated like Lance expects, merely raises an eyebrow. "What about when they're joined by these three twos?" he asks, all false innocence, as he reveals his full house.

Lance's jaw drops. "Where did those come from?" he demands. "I only saw the tens in your mind!"

_'So you admit that you were trying to cheat?'_

"That's not the point!" Lance counters, slamming his hands on the table and rising slightly. When the others look at him in confusion he realizes that Keith hadn't actually spoken aloud. He glares at Keith's smirk, but can’t reply as they have drawn the attention of Shiro and Allura.

"What's going on?" Shiro asks, walking over.

"Lance can't believe that Keith beat him at poker," Pidge cackles.

Shiro doesn't seem to need any explanation from that vague answer. "Oh man, you still got it?" Keith nods and Shiro laughs. "Alright, let's all play something that Lance can't try and cheat at."

Lance is still confused, so Keith elaborates with his thoughts as they all shift to a larger table.

 _'In high school there was a telepath that was taking advantage of people, so I showed him up. I was able to get him to think I had nothing, but in my original deal was a four of a kind.'_ Lance nods, impressed. _'Yeah, he was threatening to tell the teachers that I was the one who had set fire to the exams so that the test would be delayed and I could study more. So I made a bet that if I won he wouldn't tell the teachers anything while if he won he could. And since I was able to fool him, he didn't trust anything people thought of in front of him for the rest of high school.'_ Lance smiles at that, but raises an eyebrow at him. _'I'm not going to tell.'_ Keith's face is carefully blank, just a sly smile in place.

"Hey," Shiro interrupts their silent conversation. "No talking about people when they are right here and can't hear you."

_'Pretend I just thought of some really embarrassing story about Shiro when he was younger.'_

Lance guffaws. "No way, I can't believe he'd do something like that!"

Keith just grins and reaches over for a fist bump – which Lance happily returns – while Shiro frowns at them, obviously trying to figure out what Keith has just told Lance. He decides to move on before more damage can be done and teaches them all the rules to a new game that he has learned.

As they are all leaving, Lance gravitates towards Keith. He tells himself that it is because he is freezing, but really he is hoping that they can talk and hangs back from the group as they all walk back to campus.

"What's up?" Keith asks, noticing Lance's proximity.

Lance takes Keith’s hand. At the shock of surprise in Keith's mind, Lance quickly opens his mouth. "I'm cold."

Keith's mind takes a dark turn, surprising Lance. Something must show on his face, because Keith quickly reverts to the careful blank that Lance is coming to recognize as Keith concentrating on not letting Lance hear something he doesn't want to reveal. His face is blank, but even without his Power Lance can tell that Keith is upset about something.

Lance pulls Keith to a stop, moving so that they are facing each other. "Uh, there's another reason too," he says shyly. "So we kissed, and then ever since we really haven't talked about it."

 _'You didn't seem like you wanted to.'_ The thought slips through before Keith can empty his mind again.

"You didn't either," Lance says. They just look at each other a moment longer before laughing.

"Let's try this again." Lance reaches out the hand that isn't holding Keith’s and tilts Keith's face to his own. "Will you be my boyfriend? I would really like to date you."

Keith smiles. "I would really like to date you too." Lance doesn't have time to react before Keith leans in and kisses him.

Lance decides that kissing Keith is his new favorite thing. He can hear Keith’s elation, and he can feel the warmth radiating off of him in waves.

They don’t have the chance to deepen the kiss much before Pidge’s voice cuts in. “Get a room!”

Lance leans back to smile at Keith. “Want to get dinner with me tomorrow?”

Keith smiles back. _‘Only if you bring me another pumpkin muffin.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I has a [tumblr](http://ayrabelle.tumblr.com/).


End file.
